Electrical power and control signals are typically transmitted to individual components of a vehicle or any other machinery or system using multiple wires bundled together in a harness. In a conventional harness, each wire may have a round cross-sectional profile and may be individually surrounded by an insulating sleeve. The cross-sectional size of each wire is selected based on the material and current transmitted by this wire. Furthermore, resistive heating and thermal dissipation is a concern during electrical power transmission requiring even larger cross-sectional sizes of wires in a conventional harness. As a result, harnesses can be rather bulky, heavy, and expensive to manufacture. Yet, automotive, aerospace and other industries strive for smaller, lighter, and less expensive components.